(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a novel structure for an all-in-one memory card socket. Specifically, it is a socket to accommodate the insertion of distinct specification memory cards. Inside of the socket, a slide structure is provided, which utilizes the driving force of displacement to generate the operation of pressing down such that the contact tips of layered connecting terminals are able to be pressed down to prevent mis-touch and wear-out of the terminals of distinct specification memory cards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the manufacturers of memory cards have individually developed distinct specification flash memory cards, the interface of a card reader should provide distinct specification connectors to satisfy the need. Thus, a card reader to accept the insertion of multiple cards is introduced to solve the problem of distinct specification memory cards. To scale down the size of a multiple-card reader, the designers tend to provide an insertion hole to accept distinct specification memory cards. However, with the mechanism of sharing one insertion hole, to correctly discriminate the specification of distinct memory card being inserted has become an important issue.
Memory cards of different specifications can be discriminated by shape, thickness, width, depth (length), and contact terminals. Currently, the socket of a memory card typically distinguishes specifications by utilizing the start-up terminals to tell between the locations of insertion as well as the design of insertion tracks or the amount of connecting terminals. However, to meet the mechanism of multiple cards sharing one insertion hole, the connecting terminals typically have to be arranged in a layered style. Under such a condition, if the thicknesses of memory cards are conformable or approximate, the contact terminals are liable to mis-touch the memory card during card insertion. As the power of memory card is supplied from the main unit side, there is current flow in between connecting terminals. Once a mis-touch condition happens, the memory card or main unit side will be short circuited and destroyed.
In view of this problem, the inventor provides a pivot base and structure of a slide, and utilizes the driving force of displacement as a memory card is inserted to press down the structure of the slide, such that the contact tips of layered connecting terminals are pressed down to prevent mis-touch and wear-out while distinct specification memory card is inserted.